Enslaved by a Potter
by Dramagirl007
Summary: I've read stories about Snape being enslaved by Harry, I thought I'd make one. Please don't hate me. Dark Harry in later chapters and abuse, as of right now no slash but I haven't decided yet.
1. Chapter 1

This story begins in Harry's fifth year. Everybody believes Harry that Voldemort is back and Harry just got back from the Dursley's and he is in trouble for using underaged magic. Snape still goes to Deatheater meetings and the Order of the Phenoix is still at Number 12 Grimmauld Palace.

Sirius and Snape got in another argument about Snape being a Deatheater and Sirius not being able to do anything because he is confined to headquarters.

" I can't believe they're fighting again, that's the third time this week" Hermione said.

" Every time they start fighting everything gets so tense and when Snape leaves Sirius is never in a good mood" Ron said.

" That's because Snape keeps reminding Sirius that Snape is risking his life while he is relaxing in the house safe and sound" Harry said.

" What a git." Ron said then he and Harry went back to playing chess while Hermione got back to her book.

Meanwhile Snape was heading towards another Deatheater meeting.

" Ah Severus, I trust you have information for me" Voldemort said.

" Yes my lord, it seems that Potter will be expelled from Hogwarts and he will have to return to his relatives because he used underaged magic" Snape said.

" Hmm, yes, this is good news." Voldemort said, " Do you have anything else?"

" I'm afraid I do not, I am sorry my lord" Snape said with his head bowed.

" Severus I have a feeling that you are keeping something hidden from me," Voldemort said, " I do not like it when people hide things from me... Legilimens."

Snape tried blocking his mind from Voldemort but it was no use, Voldemort found out Snape was a spy.

" Hmm, I'm very disappointed in you Severus; I thought you as one of my loyal followers, it appears Severus Snape has not been loyal, he is actually a spy" Voldemort told his group of followers.

" What do you want us to do to him my lord?" Lucious Malfoy asked, " Would you like us to kill him for you?"

" That is not necessary Lucious," Voldemort said, " Severus here has been a very good potions master, he is very valuable to me."

" But he is a spy" Lucious Malfoy said.

" Yes, that is why I'm going to do this" Voldemort said and then said a spell that cursed Snape

At Headquarters Harry was getting a vision on what was going on at the Deatheather meeting and Snape was on the ground in agony and was holding his arm that bared the darkmark.

" My lord what did you do to him?" Peter Pettigrew asked.

" I enslaved him, he will forever more do my bidding" Voldemort said, " Now Severus stand up."

Snape obeyed Voldemort.

" Now I want you to punish yourself for being a spy all this time" Voldemort said and he conjured a whip with spikes on it.

Snape looked at the whip with wide eyes and then looked at the red eyes Voldemort had and yelled, " NO" and then he apparated away.

" HOW DARE HE DISOBEY ME! HE CAN'T DO THAT!" Voldemort raged.


	2. Chapter 2

Snape landed outside of Grimuald Palace and he was stunned, if that curse was put on him then he would have no choice but to obey his master's orders. He hurried inside the building and found Dumbledore finishing off a cup of tea in the kitchen.

" Severus my boy you look distraught, is everything all right?" Dumbledore asked.

Severus looked around the kitchen and almost everybody was finishing up breakfast, the teens were in their rooms, " I need to speak with you alone."

Dumbledore saw the fear in his eyes and he nodded and motioned for Severus to follow him into his bedroom

" What is it Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

" Well a lot has happened last night" Snape said, " I don't know where to begin."

" Well the beginning is a real good place to start" Dumbledore said.

" I told him the information you told me to tell him and he figured that wasn't enough so he used Legemens on me and he found me out" Snape said.

" hmm yes we do have a predicament there" Dumbledore said nodding.

" That's not all" Snape said and paused, " He thinks I'm valuable and he spared my life, but he also cursed me."

" What do you mean? What did he do?" Dumbledore asked.

" He cursed me with the Enslavement spell" Snape Whispered.

" Are you sure?" Dumbledore asked, " that spell was banned at more than a century ago, nobody has known about it for at least a hundred years."

" You know who knew about it" Snape said, " And he cast it on me, but it didn't work because I didn't listen to him when he told me to punish myself."

Dumbledore thought for a moment " Did it leave a mark?" Dumbledore asked.

" What do you mean?" Snape asked.

" If I remember correctly from reading, with that spell the slave has a mark on his arm that binds him to the master, it is usually the first letter of the last name of the master circled" Dumbledore said.

" So if I was enslaved by him then I would have an V on my arm and a circle around the V?" Snape asked.

" Actually you would have an R on your arm with a circle because his last name is Riddle" Dumbledore corrected.

Snape pushed back his sleeve and looked at his arm where his darkmark used to be.

Both men gasped, there was no V there was no R, there was a P.

" Potter" Snape whispered, " I am Potter's slave."

" I assume so" Dumbledore said.

" Perfect" Snape said with sarcasm.


	3. Chapter 3

" How could this be? He didn't cast the spell, I should be enslaved by the Dark Lord not Potter" Snape was pacing in the bedroom and Dumbledore was watching him, he was also thinking and getting dizzy by watching his former student.

" I think it has something to do with the vision Harry had" Dumbledore finally said.

" Vision? That Bra..." Snape found out that he cannot call his master names, " Potter had a vision of what happened?"

" That is what he told me" Dumbledore said.

" Great, that is just great, my status just became lower than a bloody house elf and Potter had to see what was happening, I bet he was all smiley about it... Oh good my greasy haired git of a potions master is getting tortured to death" Snape said sarcastically.

" He doesn't wish that for anybody Severus and you know that" Dumbledore said.

Snape finally stopped pacing and sat down in a chair and put his elbows on his knees and put his face into his hands and mumbled, " What am I going to do?"

" Well first of all we need to tell Harry" Dumbledore said.

Snape stood up, " What? No you can't, I... I... I can't handle the humiliation."

" Severus there is no spell that I know of to get rid of the enslavement spell, I'm sorry but Harry must know" Dumbledore said.

" All right, but bring him in here, I don't want to tell him in front of Black... and the rest of the order" Snape said defeated.

" Very well, I will bring him in here" Dumbledore said and left.

Harry was playing fetch with Sirius who was in dog form when Dumbledore entered the living room.

" Harry may I speak to you for a moment?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry looked at the headmaster and then back at Sirius who was trying to get the ball out of Harry's hand, " Fetch Sirius" Harry said and threw the ball and the dog went after it then turned human again.

" I couldn't resist" Sirius said embarrassed when Dumbledore gave him a look.

" Yes well you do have canine instincts in your animagus form" Dumbledore said to Sirius, " Ok Harry if you would follow me."

" Where are you taking him?" Sirius asked following.

" To my room, I need to speak with him in private" Dumbledore said.

" Then have Snape get out of there if it's supposed to be private" Sirius said.

" It concerns him too" Dumbledore said.

" Don't worry Sirius, I'll be back and we can play some more" Harry said with a smile.

" Looking forward to it kiddo" Sirius said.

" Hey Sirius I'll play with ya" Ron said.

Sirius smiled and turned back into his animagus form and gave the ball to Ron who threw it hard and with a happy bark Sirius went after it.

" So what is this about professor?" Harry asked.

" It's about your vision you had last night" Dumbledore said.

" Is Snape all right?" Harry asked a little worried, " Did something go wrong?"

" You could say that, more will be explained inside" Dumbledore said and he opened the door for Harry who stepped inside the room.

Snape automatically stood up, and bowed to Harry who then became shocked that Snape bowed to him.

" Um... you can rise now" Harry said not knowing what to say.

" Thank you master" Snape said not liking what he had to say.

" Master?" Harry said surprised, " What's going on here?"

" Well what you saw in your vision was Voldemort cursing Severus into slavery, the curse has been unknown to people for at least a century and has been banned for longer than a century. You having that vision intercepted the curse from Severus being Voldemort's slave to being your slave" Dumbledore said.

" Huh?" Harry said surprised.

Snape rolled his eyes and said as nasty as he was aloud, " To summarize what he just said, I'm your slave."

" But slaves were banned many years ago, it's illegal to enslave people" Harry said, " Isn't there a reversal spell or something?"

" Believe me Pot... master if there were then you wouldn't know about this and we would have used it already" Snape said.

" Can you please stop calling me master? It sounds weird" Harry said.

" Oh trust me, I don't wish to call you master, but apparently I have no choice in that matter" Snape said.

" Can we look for a counter curse to this? Harry asked Dumbledore.

" We can look for one, but I doubt there is one" Dumbledore said.

" Then how did the slaves back then become free?" Harry asked.

" They didn't, they died as slaves" Dumbledore said sadly.

" So what are we going to do about this?" Harry asked.

" Well, we have to follow the rulebook about owning slaves" Dumbledore said.

" There's a rulebook on it?" Harry was surprised.

" Yes there is a rulebook, we actually have it at the library at school" Dumbledore said, " I'll apparate there tonight and get it for you".

Harry nodded.

" We also have a lot of work to do now that this has happened, some government work and such" Dumbledore said.

" Such as?" Snape asked.

" Such as your property Severus, your property now belongs to Harry" Dumbledore said.

" WHAT!" Snape and Harry yelled at the same time, Snape mad and Harry afraid of his potions professor.

" Slaves cannot own property and since now you're a slave Severus; all your property goes to your master and your master is Harry" Dumbledore said.

There was an uncomfortable pause.

" I think we should talk about this later, when everybody is rested, how about tomorrow?" Dumbledore asked.

Snape nodded.

" I think you should go to bed Professor, you look exhausted" Harry said looking at Snape.

" Yes Master" Snape said not liking the master part but not caring anymore and he left Dumbledore's room and headed to his own room in the palace.

Dumbledore and Harry watched Snape leave the room and then Dumbledore turned to Harry and said, " I suggest you keep this a secret until at least tomorrow".

Harry nodded in agreement.

" Good, well I think I'll get that book then" Dumbledore said and apparated out of the palace leaving Harry in the Headmaster's room to think.

" I am a slave owner, Snape is my slave, oh this is so wrong and I really don't like it" Harry thought and sat down in the chair Snape sat in earlier.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry didn't tell anybody what the meeting was about, and Snape didn't come out of his room the rest of the day or night for anything. Harry came out of Dumbledore's room and went back into the living room and played fetch with both Ron and Sirius acting like there is nothing wrong and nothing to worry about.

Snape was tossing and turning all night long, he couldn't stop thinking about being a slave and that his master is Harry bloody Potter, he might not be able to say that but he could sure think it. He also didn't like the fact that Harry owned everything he owned. He hoped Harry wasn't going to take advantage of him and make him be like a house elf.

The next day Molly woke the whole palace up with her fantastic breakfast, you'd be a fool if you didn't wake up, get dressed and come down to it.

The first ones down were Lupin and Sirius, they were always first, followed by the Weasley twins, then Ron and Harry, followed by the girls, always last was Snape and he wouldn't come down until the teenagers were gone because he was sick of looking at them because he had to teach them.

" Well at least he won't have to bow when he comes in the kitchen, we'll be in another room" Harry thought to himself and finished his breakfast up quickly.

" Harry dear have some more toast" Molly said.

" No thanks Mrs. Weasley" I cannot eat anymore" Harry said with a smile.

" Well if you're sure" Molly said.

" I'm sure" Harry said.

" I'll have his seconds" Sirius said and Molly handed them over.

Harry rushed out of the kitchen careful not to be too suspicious in doing so. He knew Snape would be down any minute and he didn't want to be there when he did.

Harry cut it short because right when he walked out of the kitchen one way, Snape was coming into the kitchen another way.

" Oh thank goodness he was leaving" Snape thought.

" That was a close one" Harry thought.

Snape wasn't eating much of his food that was in front of him.

" Severus Snape you are skin and bones, you must eat something, you haven't eaten anything all day yesterday, you are not skipping breakfast again" Molly scolded.

" You're starting to sound like my mom Molly" Severus joked.

" I happen to be a mother of seven" Molly said. " Now eat up."

" Severus is something bothering you?" Arthur asked.

" Just you know who is all" Snape lied, " He found me out, didn't Dumbledore tell you?"

" He did but you shouldn't feel so bad about it" Arthur said, " You lasted for a long time and we got a lot of valuable information."

" Well Snivellus it looks like you're stuck here like me." Sirius said with a chuckle.

" How many times do I have to tell you to STOP CALLING ME THAT?" Snape said getting up from his seat and glaring.

" Ooh the Snivellus glare, I'm so scared" Sirius taunted.

" Severus sit down, Sirius stop taunting him, you both are acting like fifth years" Molly said.

" This is what they did in fifth year" Lupin said.

" Honestly can't you settle your differences? It has been years since you were kids, shake hands and make up" Molly commanded.

" Never" Sirius said.

" Not after what he and Potter did" Snape said.

" Severus don't start that" Lupin said.

" You're taking his side?" Snape asked.

" I'm on nobody's side, you both are acting irrational here" Lupin said.

" I am so sick of him picking on me, he and Potter were the worst" Snape growled.

" Oh what is Snivellus going to cry now?" Sirius taunted.

Snape got out his wand and was about to curse him.

" SEVERUS NO" Molly yelled.

Snape wasn't listening, he was about to do the Crucio spell.

Harry heard all the commotion coming from the kitchen, he heard Sirius use the word Snivellus a whole bunch of times.

" That must be one of Snape's nicknames" Harry said aloud.

" It doesn't sound like he likes it though" Hermione said.

Harry heard Snape talking about his dad picking on him, " That doesn't sound like dad, I heard he was as hero" He thought.

" Come on lets go see what's going on" Ron suggested.

" I don't think we should, I don't want to get in trouble" Hermione said.

" Oh come on, Harry will come won't you Harry?" Ron asked.

" I... I don't want to get in trouble either" Harry said.

" Oh come on" Ron pleaded.

" We shouldn't" Harry was interrupted when he heard Mrs. Weasley scream " SEVERUS NO"

That's what did it Harry knew Snape was about to do something he'd regret later, he got off the couch he was on and ran into the kitchen, and Snape got to the Cru before Harry commanded " PROFESSOR STOP."

Snape stopped automatically and looked at his master and bowed.

" You may rise and sit down in your seat" Harry said.

" Yes... master" Snape said and sat.

" MASTER?" Everybody who wasn't Snape, Harry or Dumbledore asked.

" Oh boy" Harry said.


	5. Chapter 5

" Harry why did Snape just call you master?" Hermione asked

" Uh...oh boy" Harry said.

" You said that already, Harry what is going on?" Hermione asked.

" A lot" Harry said.

" Oh you might as well tell them" Snape said from his seat.

" Tell us what?" Lupin asked.

" Snape are you sure?" Harry asked.

" Well we can't back out now can we?" Snape asked.

" Good point... well... to put it in simple terms... Snape is my slave" Harry said.

" WHAT" Everybody yelled.

" Surprise surprise surprise" Snape said putting his head on his hands.

" How is that possible?" Hermione asked.

" Ask Dumbledore" Snape said.

" Where is he anyway?" Harry asked the group.

Right on cue Dumbledore appeared and he had a stack of papers in his hands, " Well I see our little secret has been revealed" Dumbledore said.

" Headmaster what is going on?" Hermione asked, " Why is Professor Snape a slave now?"

" I am afraid it has to do with Voldemort and a curse that nobody should know about because it has been banned and forgotten for at least a century" Dumbledore said.

" Then why do you know about it?" Fred asked.

" Because Mr. Weasley I am over a century old" Dumbledore said.

" WOW" The teens said together.

" I do not know how Tom knew the curse to do that to Severus, but I am afraid there is no known counter curse and Severus is bound to Harry as a slave."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

" Well, I now have all the papers you both need to fill out, I suggest we do this in a private room" Dumbledore said.

" We can go to my room if you wish" Severus said, "It has a desk."

" Perfect... well lets go" Dumbledore said and started walking towards the stairs.

" Um... you can get up Snape" Harry said awkwardly.

" Thank you master" Snape said.

Ron chuckled.

" It's not funny Mr. Weasley" Snape snapped.

Hermione hit Ron upside the head.

" Ow" Ron said and glared at Hermione who was glaring right back at Ron.

The two men caught up with Dumbledore and entered Snape's room and went to the desk.

" So what kind of papers need to be signed?" Harry asked.

" Papers that give you the ownership of Severus's things" Dumbledore started.

" And what if I don't sign the papers giving him the right?" Severus asked.

" Well then unfortunetly you will be punished" Dumbledore said.

" And who would be doing the punishing?" Severus said crossing his arms.

" You would punish yourself" Dumbledore said.

" Excuse me?" Severus said, " I would not punish myself."

" Severus have you even payed attention in History of Magic when Professor Binns talked about magical Slavery when you were a student?" Dumbledore asked.

" No, I was too busy finding ways for hexing Po... " Snape couldn't talk bad about Harry's family either" for hexing a few people" He finally said annoyed with this slave stuff already.

" I thought so" Dumbledore said, " Well the rules are kind of like a house elf, if the slave knows he or she has done something wrong, he or she would punish themselves for it, but it is better if the master does the punishing because it is less sever."

" You have got to be kidding me" Severus said.

" I wish I was Severus" Dumbledore said, " So that we don't have any complications I suggest you both sign these documents."

" So did you talk to the Ministry about our predicament?" Snape asked, " I mean... he won't get in trouble or anything right, it's not his fault."

" That is why there is this document" Dumbledore said holding up a document about being able to own a slave.

" Well it looks like there's a lot of parchments to sign, I think we should get to work" Harry said looking at the pile.

" Yes Master" Snape said wincing because he had to call him that.

Harry didn't like it either and he cringed.

" I'm sorry you two, I'm sure you both will get used to it" Dumbledore said.

It took them about two hours to read and sign all the papers. Snape cringed at each one he read, there were punishment guidelines, rules about listening to the master, giving property to the master ect...

" Well looks like everything is in order" Dumbledore said taking the papers, " I'll take these back to the ministry." He apparated with a pop leaving the two guys in Snape's room.

There was an awkward silence.

" Well then, I'll be going, please professor can you and Sirius stop fighting?" Harry asked

Snape rolled his eyes and sighed, not giving Harry a complete answer.

" I take that as a yes then?" Harry asked.

He still didn't get an answer.

" Ok, well see you later" Harry said and left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

" How dare him give me an order to not fight with Black" Snape thought after Harry left, " He has no right... well I guess he does but... no he has no right, of course he didn't actually command me to stop fighting with him" Snape's Slytherin self was showing.

Harry went back down the stairs where Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny were playing Exploding Snap.

" Hi Harry want to play with us?" Ginny asked.

" Sure, sounds fun" Harry said with a smile and joined his friends.

" So Harry what is it like to actually own Snape?" Ron asked.

" Ron that is a very stupid question to ask" Hermione scolded.

" I'm just curious, there hasn't been slaves around for like ever" Ron said.

" It's not fun" Harry said.

" How isn't it fun? You get to boss him around and he has to do it, he's like a house elf" Ron said.

" Ron how can you be so cruel and thick?" It is wrong to own slaves, just like it's wrong to own house elves" Hermione said.

" I do not enjoy Snape being my slave and he doesn't enjoy being one either" Harry said.

" Well that's what you get for being a Death Eater I guess" Ron said

" He was a spy for us Ron, he wasn't on Voldemort's side, how would you like it if you were in his shoes?" Harry asked

" Well I'd wash my hair for one thing" Ron said, " And I'd be nicer to people"

" Why are you so thick?" Fred said.

" What? Why can't it be cool that Snape's a slave?" Ron asked

" Do you even hear what you're saying Ron?" Ginny asked

" What?" Ron asked

" Snape is a slave, a slave, do you know the definition of that?" Ginny asked

" Yes... oh... ooh... yah... it does suck doesn't it" Ron said

" Now he's getting it" Harry said

" And it's bad enough for him without any of us rubbing it in his face... so we must be nice to him" Hermione said

" But he not nice to us" Ron said

" Please Ron, this is the hardest thing ever that has happened to him" Harry said

" Yah all right, I won't tease him" Ron said

" Me either" Fred said

" Or me" George said

" Good, now I just need to convince Sirius" Harry said

" Convince me what?" Sirius asked coming in the living room.

" To stop fighting with Snape, I already told him to stop, now I'm asking you to stop, he almost used the Cruciatus curse on you, I just really don't want you two to fight."

" I'll stop if he does" Sirius said

" Well I told him to, and according to the book... he better do what I tell him to do" Harry said.


	7. Chapter 7

For at least two weeks both Harry and Snape were trying to avoid each other as much as possible because Snape didn't like bowing and Harry knew it and he was trying to make this enslavement thing less evil then what it has to be. Snape didn't like it at all everybody he came across was giving him sympathy looks. There was no dodging eachother for dinner though because Mrs. Weasley wants everybody there for dinner, like a family thing

" This is going to get old fast" Snape said when he got a sympathy look from Hermione and he went up to his room to make a potion

Close to Dinner time.

" Harry dear do you mind getting Severus for me? It's almost Dinner." Molly said.

" Could Ron go get him, I..." Harry said then understood what Mrs. Weasley was saying, " She wants me to get him so he can bow and not be gawked at" He thought and said, " Sure Mrs. Weasley."

" That's a good boy" Molly said.

Snape and Harry are trying to avoid Snape bowing at all costs, when Snape did have to bow he first did it in the open which led to Sirius laughing and Snape and Harry glaring. Now they were trying to hide it by not meeting in the kitchen but in the hall but somebody always sees and Snape is always embarrased, now hopefully he'll like it better bowing in his room where there are no onlookers.

Harry got to Snape's door and knocked.

" Yes" Snape asked not getting up from his potion.

" Mrs. Weasley said it's time for dinner" Harry said.

" Thank you Mmmmaster" Snape cringed and yet he couldn't see it Harry cringed as well."

" So are you coming down?" Harry asked.

" I guess I have to" Snape said.

" Hey that's not" Harry started.

" Molly always wants everybody together doesn't she?" Snape asked knowing what Harry was thinking.

" Uh... right" Harry said.

" I'll be down in a minute" Snape said.

Harry waited for two minutes then called again, " Can I come in for a minute?"

" You're still here?" Snape asked

" Yes, can I come in?" Harry asked again

Snape looked at the door and thought, " No you cannot come in. I am sick of looking at you and bowing to you, you're just like your father, you probably think it's funny that I have to bow down, your godfather sure does. No you may not come in" But he said because he was forced to because of his status, " Yes."

Harry came in and shut the door behind him and turned around and Snape automatically bowed down, " You may rise"

" Thank you master" Snape said rising then thought about what Harry did and finally figured out why he wanted to come into his room, " Thank you"

" You're welcome" Harry said, " Mrs. Weasley helped me think about this some"

" Well then I'll thank Molly too" Snape said and he wasn't being sarcastic about it.

" So what potion are you making?" Harry asked looking at the cauldron

" A Deflating Draught" Snape said, " Even though I can't get rid of it, I can make it smaller."

They both know what _it_ is.

" Well I hope it works" Harry said.

" You do?" Snape asked.

" Yah, I also hope we find a counter spell or something so _everything_ can go back to normal" Harry said.

" What?" Snape asked

" Do you actually think I enjoy being bowed to or that you call me master all the time? I think it's plain weird, I hope you know I think what You know who did to you was cruel and vile and all the other nasty words for it. I want you to know that we are all trying to find a way to get that stupid tattoo off and freeing you, we are doing all kinds of research on the topic" Harry said.

" You're studying _and_ doing research?" Snape asked and smirked.

" Yes" Harry said, " We haven't found much but we keep researching tattoo removals, counter spells for the imperius curse and any loopholes in the slave rule book. We found one loophole in that book a few minutes ago, you actually might like it, it involves less bowing and it'll involve less dodging on both our parts."

" What is it?" Snape asked excitedly.

" Well, it's a spell that I will have to say every week, and I have to say it when you take your first bow of the week

" Hmm sounds promising, only one bow a week instead every time you enter a room" Snape said.

" Exactly, it's a good thing tomorrow is Monday, Mondays are easier to remember then the middle of the week."

Ron came up and knocked on the door.

" Yes" Snape called.

" What's going on in there? Mom told me to get you guys" Ron said.

" We'll be down in a few minutes" Snape said

" What's going on?" Ron asked.

" What do you think is going on Ron" Harry asked.

" I don't know what's going on" Ron said.

" We're talking that's what's going on Mr. Weasley" Snape said

" Ok, mom's giving you two five minutes then she's going to come up here" Ron said then went back downstairs.

" I think Molly has a problem" Snape said.

" Hey she's the mom of seven kids, she's used to bossing people around" Harry said.

" Well I _suggest _we go down and not let anybody else wait for us, what do you say?" Snape asked.

" Sounds like a plan" Harry said with a smile.

" After you" Snape said.

Harry nodded and they both left Snape's room and headed downstairs for dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

They finally made it down to dinner.

" It's about time" Sirius said, " I thought you two would never come down. So Snape why aren't you bowing down to your master?"

" Cool it Sirius" Harry said before an argument starts up.

" There will be none of that talking while at the table, do I make myself clear Sirius?" Molly asked.

" Yes mam" Sirius said.

Snape smirked at Sirius being scolded not only by his godchild because just being scolded by the godchild is funny but also being scolded by the mother of seven children.

Sirius saw the smirk on Snape's face, " What are you smirking at Snivilus?"

Snape frowned and glared at Sirius.

" What did I tell you Sirius?" Molly asked.

" Not to talk about how Snape's a slave, you said nothing about calling him Snivilus" Sirius said cooly.

" Ok Sirius, no teasing what so ever to anybody" Molly said.

" That's no fun" Sirius said.

" Yah well I doubt it's a lot of fun for Severus being teased" Lupin said.

" Who's side are you on Moony?" Sirius asked.

" Right now? Not on yours, you're acting like" Lupin said but didn't finish.

" He's acting like a Marauder" Snape said and it got very quiet in the room.

" That better be a compliment" Sirius said standing up.

" Not from where I'm standing it isn't" Snape said getting mad.

" Both of you stop this right now" Molly commanded, " You're both acting like fifth years.

" Hey" Ron said.

" Not you Ronnald, this is how they acted in fifth year and through all the rest of their school days" Molly said, " Both of you sit down and stop talking to one another.

" Come on you guys, stop it" Harry said.

Sirius nor Snape were listening, it would take a lot of strengh for Snape not to listen to his master.

" I am so sick of you teasing me for one thing or another. Ever since fifth year at Hogwarts, you and Potter were the worst."

" Wow, he's not supposed to talk bad about your family Harry" Ron whispered.

" I know" Harry said, " Both of you stop this."

They still weren't listening.

" Sirius, Severus please stop arguing" Lupin butted in.

" Stop interupting Lupin, you were part of their group, you're just as guilty" Snape spat.

" What in the world are you two going on about?" Fred asked.

" We're talking about how James and I cornered him and humiliated him in front of a lot of people during our fifth years" Sirius said with an evil grin.

" Black stop talking about that, nobody was to know about that" Snape roared and took out his wand, " CRUCIO."

" NO" Everybody yelled.

" SEVERUS SNAPE STOP THIS THIS INSTANT" Harry yelled then took out his wand and yelled, " EXPELLIARMUS... ACCIO SNAPE'S WAND." He figured he couldn't be in trouble for using underaged magic since it couldn't really be traced to him since he was around many witches and wizards.

Snape's wand flew out of his hand which ended the Cruciatus curse and flew to Harry's hand.

" That is enough" Harry glared at both of them.

" What have I done?" Snape thought, " I disobeyed my master... a few times and I talked bad about his dad. Now I will feel what a punishment is like."

Automatically Snape went to the table and broke a glass.

" What are you doing?" Harry asked then figured it out, " Snape no."

Snape stopped and said, " I have disobeyed, I have to be punished" He winced.

" Not like that you don't" Harry said, " Come with me."

" Master I" Snape started.

" NOW" Harry commanded and winced, he didn't want to boss Snape like that, but he had to.

Snape put down the glass, stood up, glared daggers at Sirius and followed his master.

Molly REPAROed the glass and glared at Sirius.

" Sirius Black, go to your room" Lupin said.

" What?" Sirius asked.

" I said go to your room" Lupin said again.

" What if I don't want to" Sirius asked.

" then you will go sit in the corner nose to the wall" Molly said.

" I cannot believe you did that, that was the worst thing you could have possibly done, and you did it in front of everybody, in front of your godson" Lupin said.

" Harry was not happy at what you did" Arthur said.

" Severus being a slave is no laughing matter, you should not tease him about it, and now since you aggrivated him he has to be punished, your godson has to do it and he doesn't want to, I hope you can live with yourself Sirius" Lupin said.

Sirius looked at the group and they were all glaring at him and Sirius now felt like a bastard. He got up from where he sat and turned into a dog and with his tail between his legs he left the kitchen and went to his room.

Meanwhile Harry led Snape to Snape's room for his punishment, he didn't want anybody to see and Snape's room was the most private room he could think of.

" Ok, this is going to be strange" Harry thought closing the door behind him and he turned around and Snape was on his knees and bowing.

" You may rise and sit on your bed" Harry said.

" Thank you master" Snape said and he sat on his bed with his head down.

" Well Professor, would you like to explain yourself before I give you your punishment?" Harry asked.

" Excuse me?" Snape asked.

" What was Sirius talking about and why was it making you so mad to the point you weren't listening to anybody?" Harry asked.

" I'm sorry master... it is private" Snape said.

" Well it's not going to be private for long, everybody is going to ask questions about what happened, all we heard is that you were humiliated by Sirius and my dad, so what happened?" Harry asked.

Snape sighed, " He said a spell that made me go upside down and... my robes went over my head and... everybody saw my underwear... can we just get this punishment done with?"

Harry's eyes went wide and he was speechless, he thought his dad was the best there was, eveybody told him how great his dad was, but now... he wasn't so sure.

" I... I... I'm so sorry, I had no idea" Harry said.

" Well now you know why I don't like you very much, you look a lot like him" Snape said.

" I know, but I'm not like him, I don't bully other people for the fun of it" Harry said.

" I guess you're like your mother in many ways that I haven't seen" Snape said.

" Well I do have her eyes" Harry said.

" Yes I've noticed" Snape said, " Now about my punishment."

Harry silently groaned and said, " I don't know what to do, I just didn't want you to hurt yourself by using glass to cut yourself.

" I thank you for stopping me by the way" Snape said, " now, I am very good at handing out punishments, maybe you could use a few pointers."

" Yah but you're not a student who has to punish his potions professor" Harry said.

" You're a student who has to punish his slave" Snape corrected.

" You are still my potions professor and you're taking this very lightly" Harry said.

" I know, but it has to be done, it's like an urge to be punished that won't go away until the punishment has taken place" Snape said.

" Ok so how bad of a punishment needs to be made?" Harry asked.

" Well, I disobeyed you a few times, I talked bad about your dad, I Crucioed Sirius... nothing short of a... whipping" Snape said wincing.

Harry paled.

" It won't be that bad, in fact I think the burn of the Death Mark hurts worse than a whipping" Snape said.

Harry was still very pale.

Snape knew his master was nervous.

" It's ok... master, it doesn't hurt much, hand me my wand and I'll conjour a whip for you" Snape said.

Harry took Snape's wand out of his pocket and handed it to him with shakey hands.

" Please relax" Snape said and he conjoured a whip and put it in Harry's hand.

Harry looked at the whip and he gasped.

" It's all right, this one is safer then others, this one doesn't draw blood or anything" Snape said, "It just hurts a little worse than a belt, nothing too bad."

" Professor I don't know how to punish and I definatly don't know how to use a whip" Harry said.

Snape sighed, " Ok I'll show you."

Snape conjoured a dummy and set it on it's stomach and he took the whip out of Harry's hands and showed him.

" That is Barbaric" Harry said.

" Not in the wizarding world" Snape said, " Now you try."

Harry took the whip and whipped the dummy, " like that?"

" Yes" Snape said, " Now are you ready?

" Are you?" Harry asked.

Snape smirked and nodded, he took the dummy away and then took his shirt off, " It hurts more bare back."

" Are you a mind reader or something?" Harry asked.

" You could say that" Snape said getting down on his stomach.

" Um... how many?" Harry asked.

" At least 20" Snape said, " More if you think it's best."

" The least the better" Harry whispered and said aloud, " On the count of three... one... two... three."

Harry used the whip and whipped Snape once and heard him gasp and Harry gasped also.

" Sorry, are you ok?" Harry asked.

" Just keep going" Snape said gritting his teeth.

Harry held his breath and whipped Snape another time and another and another and another and each time Harry whipped his potions professor Snape flinched.

" fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty" Harry counted in his head and said, " I am so so sorry Professor."

Harry put down the whip and ran out of the room and ran into his and Ron's room before Snape could even get off the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

Ron came in the room a half hour later.

" Hey Harry, how did it go?" Ron asked.

" How do you think it went?" Harry said with a glare.

" That bad huh?" Ron asked with sympathy.

" He's our potions master for crying out loud, it is wrong for a teenager to punish an adult at least twenty years older than you" Harry said, " Slave or no slave."

" What did you have to do? ground him, put him in time out what? Ron asked.

" I don't want to talk about it, that will be a secret between him and me" Harry said.

" Ok, well did he tell you what the fuss was all about downstairs?" Ron asked.

" That is another secret I am not going to reveal" Harry said.

" Oh come on" Ron said.

" The only thing I'll tell you is that... my dad isn't exactly 100 percent nice like we thought" Harry said, " Nor is Sirius... speaking of Sirius what happened after we left the kitchen?"

" He got chewed out by the adults so bad he turned into his dog form and with his tail between his legs went to his room" Ron informed." Hey do you want to go downstairs for dinner now? Mom said we can eat whenever."

" No thanks, I lost my appetite" Harry said, " You can go on though."

" Are you sure?" Ron asked.

" I'm sure" Harry said.

" Ok, if you think that's best then, see you later" Ron said leaving

" See you" Harry said.

Neither Sirius, Snape or Harry came out of their rooms for the rest of the night.

The next day, Harry really didn't want to face Snape and do that bow spell but he had to, he owed it to Snape after what he did to him yesterday.

" Maybe he wants to stay in his room today and work on that potion, he rarely eats breakfast and lunch with everybody else anyway, and I'm sure Mrs. Weasley will let him skip eating dinner with the rest of us because of Sirius, this is going to be a very tense day" Harry thought while getting dressed for the day.

Harry went downstairs and was greeted by everybody except for Snape and Sirius, he was kind of glad by that.

" Harry dear you didn't come down last night for dinner" Molly scolded a bit.

" I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, I... I lost my appetite" Harry said.

" Hmm, well yes, ok, but don't make it a routine" Molly said.

" Oh believe me... I won't" Harry said.

Everybody who was in the kitchen ate their breakfast silently, nobody had anything to say about last night. Finally Breakfast was over and the teens were shooed out of the kitchen and into the living room.

" So Harry are you going to do that spell that we found in the slave book" Hermione asked.

" Yes, I don't know when, I really don't want to face Snape right now" Harry said.

" Are you going to tell us what you did to him?" Ron asked.

" I told you last night Ron, no" Harry said.

" Ron don't be rude, you don't need to know" Hermione said.

" Thank you Hermione" Harry said with a sad smile.

" So are you going to talk to Sirius?" Ron asked.

" And say what? I already asked him to stop teasing" Harry said, " I don't know what to say and how to be mad at him, he's the closest thing I have to a father... wow my life is so complicated" He put his head in his hands.

" You need to go talk to him and tell him that he cannot tease Professor Snape anymore, he needs to know the seriousness of the situation" Hermione said.

" You're right Mione, I'll go talk to him" Harry said getting up.

" Good Luck Harry" Hermione said.

" Thanks" Harry said and left the room to go see Sirius.

When he got to Sirius's door he knocked and didn't get an answer.

" Sirius are you in there? It's Harry" Harry called.

There was still no answer.

" Sirius you're either in here or downstairs, you're not downstairs so you're in here may I please come in?"

There was still no answer.

Harry tried the door and it was unlocked so he opened it and saw Sirius on the side of his bed with headphones on.

" Harry" Sirius said taking them off, "I didn't hear you knock."

" That's because you're wearing headphones, are those ones spelled to block all sound?" Harry asked.

" Yes they are, regular muggle ones are not, so what can I do for you?" Sirius said with a smile.

" We need to talk" Harry said with a serious tone in his voice.

Sirius's face fell, " Look I'm sorry for what happened last night, I don't know what came over me, I didn't know he wanted to keep that incident a secret from you kids."

" Why wouldn't he want to keep it a secret? He was forced upside down and his robes went over his head to the point where everybody could see his underwear, anybody would want to keep that a secret."

" True, please don't think of your dad a bastard, we were kids then" Sirius said.

" You were my age, none of us act like that" Harry said.

" It wasn't just our fault, Snape always picked on us Marauders, it was a battle between us and him, Slytherin against Gryffindor" Sirius said.

" Well you shouldn't have called him Snivellus and reminded him of that day" Harry said.

" Yah you're probably right, then I wouldn't have gotten Crucioed on, wow that is painful."

" Don't I know it" Harry said.

" So what did you do to him?" Sirius asked.

" You mean by punishing him?" Harry asked.

Sirius nodded.

" I cannot tell you that, it's just between Snape and I" Harry said.

" Oh come on, surely you can tell your Godfather" Sirius said.

Harry shook his head, " I didn't even tell Ron and Hermione."

" Nothing will make you change your mind?" Sirius asked.

" Nothing, why does everybody want to know how I punished him anyway?" Harry asked.

" I just think it's funny" Sirius said.

" It's not, it's barbaric and very weird and I hate doing it" Harry said, " I don't want to own Snape, I don't want to be a slave owner, I can't wait until Voldemort is dead, hopefully when he dies, everything will go back to normal."

" So do I kiddo, so do I" Sirius said.

" So will you stop teasing Snape please? Because that hurts me in the long run" Harry said

" Ok kiddo, I'll stop teasing Snape" Sirius said

" That includes name calling" Harry said

" Ok Harry, no name calling either, but he has to stop fighting me too" Sirius said

" He will" Harry said, " Thanks Sirius"

" You're welcome" Sirius said with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Snape didn't want to come out of his room that day. He knew it would be awkward if he did and he thought Black would just laugh at him for being punished by Harry.

" The punishment wasn't that bad, it just hurt little more than a belt" Snape thought, " Potter was really queasy about it. This is a kid who watched friends die from the Dark Lord and he can't even whip somebody without being queasy."

There was a knock at Snape's door.

" Who is it?" Snape asked from his bed.

" Severus are you going to come down?" Molly asked.

" Not anytime soon Molly" Snape answered.

" Do you want me to send Harry up so he can do that spell?" Molly asked.

" I doubt P...M...Master would want to come in here right now, he looked queasy yesterday, so did he tell the whole building what happened?" Snape asked.

Molly came in his room.

" No, he says that's between you and him" Molly said, " Ron has been asking him and bugging him about it but Harry hasn't said anything."

" What about Black?" Snape asked.

" Harry told Sirius not to pick on you anymore, Sirius agreed only if you don't pick on him anymore" Molly said.

" Is that so?" Snape asked.

" Yes" Molly said, " I hope you know Severus that Harry is trying to make this... arrangement as painless as possible."

" I know, he told me that" Snape said and then chuckled, " For a boy who has seen death by the dark lord, he is sure queasy with punishments."

" He's only a fifteen year old boy, of course we will be queasy, he doesn't like seeing anybody get hurt" Molly said, " He didn't hurt you too bad I hope."

" He didn't even want to do it, I suggested the punishment and showed him how to use it" Snape said.

" Use what exactly?" Molly asked nervously.

" A whip" Snape said like it was nothing.

" He used a whip on you?" Molly gasped.

" Shh, not so loud" Snape said, " I don't want Black or any of your children to know how I was punished."

" Why did he use a whip? Surely he could have thought of a better way to punish you, one that isn't as harsh" Molly said.

" Molly, P...Master didn't want to use the whip" Snape explained, " I told him to use it, it had to be done with a whip or else I would have cut myself with glass. It's kind of hard to explain, it's like an urge to punish yourself if your master doesn't do it first."

" That's horrible" Molly gasped.

" I know, but I figured the whip by my master is better than cutting myself with glass" Snape said.

" Not by much" Molly said, " Are you ok?"

" Yah I'm fine, it didn't break skin" Snape said, " It just hurts more than a belt."

" So are you going to be couped up in here all day?" Molly asked.

" Most likely, I'm making a shrinking soultion that will hopefully shrink the enslavement mark" Snape explained.

" Do you need any help?" Molly asked.

" Molly I'm a potions master, thanks but no thanks." Snape said.

" Ok if you're sure" Molly said heading towards the door, " I'll send Harry up later to do that spell."

" Ok" Snape said, " I'll just be in here working on the potion."

Molly nodded and left his room.


	11. Chapter 11

Molly came down and started making lunch and an hour later the kids came in the kitchen because lunch smelled so good.

" Oh Harry dear, you need to go upstairs and do that spell for Severus" Molly said.

Harry silently groaned, he knew he had to do it but he really didn't want to face Snape right now.

Molly heard the groan and glared at Harry.

" I will, don't worry Mrs. Weasley" Harry said.

After lunch Molly had Harry bring lunch up to Severus and to do the spell.

Harry didn't really want to face Severus, but he knew he had to and do that spell so there would be less bowing and Severus would come down again. Harry took a deep breath and knocked on Severus's door.

" Yes?" Severus asked

" Um... I brought you your lunch, can I come in?" Harry asked awkwardly

There was silence, Severus was putting his potion on stacis, he didn't want his potion to be ruined because he had to bow.

" Yes" Severus said.

Harry took a deep breath and entered Severus's bedroom and set Severus's lunch on the nearby table and turned around and saw Severus bowing. Harry started the spell.

" Severus Tobias Snape, ym evals I tnod ekil ruoy gniwob lla eht emit dna I wonk uoy tnod oot, os htiw siht lleps uoy lliw ton wob niaga rof a keew dna ew lliw od siht lleps lla revo niaga" Harry recited.

There was a yellow glow around Severus and then it was over.

" You may rise" Harry said.

" Thank you master" Severus said.

Harry nodded.

There was an awkward silence.

" So... Hows the potion coming?" Harry asked.

" It's coming, should be ready in a day or two" Severus said.

Harry nodded, " Well I'll leave you to it."

Harry turned to leave.

" Pot... Master I wish you would stay... for a bit" Severus said.

Harry turned around confused.

" We need to talk about last night" Severus explained.

Harry looked scared, " I'm... I'm sorry Professor."

" You shouldn't be" Severus said, " You saved me from a lot of other pain, I would have cut myself remember?"

Harry nodded, " But I wipped you."

" It hurt only a little worse than the belt, it didn't hurt as bad as the cruciatus" Severus explained, " Now you really need to stop feeling guilty."

" But it's wrong." Harry said.

" Would you rather have me punish myself? Because I will if I disobey you again" Severus said.

" No... I'll I'll do it" Harry said gloomy.

" Thank you Master" Severus said.

Harry nodded.

" So what did that spell mean exactly?" Severus asked.

" Um... let me write it down for you" Harry said.

Severus nodded and got a piece of parchment and quill.

Harry wrote down the spell and let Severus read it.

" So basically it says Severus Tobias Snape, my slave I dont like your bowing all the time and I know you dont too, so with this spell you will not bow again for a week and we will do this spell all over again." Severus said, " How in Merlin's name did you find this?"

" I have no idea" Harry said.

**Sorry it's been a long time since my last update**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it's been a long time since I updated and my updates are few and far between. I am not giving up on this story.**

The last of the Summer Holiday was just flying by. Harry said the spell every week in Snape's room. Harry has also gone to his hearing and was cleared of all charges, even the charge of owning Snape as a slave that Fudge tried to get him in trouble with but Fudge lost and Harry won. The Hogwarts students finally got their Hogwarts letters and the next day they were going to Diagon Alley. They weren't the only ones who needed to go to Diagon Alley though, Snape also needed to go, he would have gotten his things earlier but he felt really embarrassed about asking Harry Potter for money.

" FIVE MINUTES YOU LOT, WE ARE LEAVING IN FIVE MINUTES" Molly yelled.

The boys all groaned, they stayed up all night playing Exploding Snap and they missed breakfast.

" Maybe we shouldn't have stayed up all night" Ron said putting a shirt on.

" Yah" Harry agreed putting his pants on.

" So do you think Sirius will come with us?" Ron asked, " In his animagus form?"

" Maybe, you know how he loves to get out of the house as much as he can" Harry said getting his trainers on.

Ron nodded, " Well I'm going to head down, maybe I can grab us a bite to eat before we have to go to Diagon Alley.

Harry nodded.

Ron opened the door and walked out, Snape was standing on one side of the door.

" Wow, Professor Snape, you scared me" Ron said after he jumped.

Snape smirked, " You better hurry down before your mother comes up here with a rolling pin."

" Uh... right" Ron said, " Um... have a good day sir."

Snape nodded and Ron left.

Harry finished getting dressed and headed out of the room.

" Oh, Professor Snape, I didn't see you there" Harry said.

" Good Morning Master" Snape said and cringed a bit for calling him master.

Harry cringed too.

" Was there something you needed?" Harry asked.

Snape sighed, " As a matter of fact there is, I just hate asking it."

" Well whatever it is, you can ask" Harry said.

" I was wondering if I can accompany you to Diagon Alley, I need to get some supplies before the next term begins, I would have gone earlier but..." That was as far as Snape got, he hated having to ask Harry for everything.

" You need my permission to get your money" Harry said.

Severus nodded.

" Sure, you can accompany me to Gringotts and you can buy whatever you need" Harry said with a smile.

" Thank you master" Snape said.

" You're welcome" Harry said with a smile.

Finally everybody was ready to go to Diagon Alley.

" No fair, why does Sni... Snape get to go to Diagon Alley and I don't" Sirius asked.

" Because I have to teach and I need to get supplies" Snape said.

" Did you ask your master if you can get supplies?" Sirius asked with a smirk.

" Black" Snape warned.

" Sirius stop it, you said you'd get along with him" Harry said.

" Sorry, I couldn't help it" Sirius said.

" Well you better try because what you're doing is mean" Harry said.

Sirius's face fell, he didn't want Harry to think he was mean, he wasn't mean, he was just a big jokester... well maybe he was mean to Sniv... Snape but he's a Slytherin, he should probably start being good or he'd lose his Godson forever, " All right, I'm sorry Snape for picking on you."

Snape nodded.

" Well, lets all get going before the crowed comes" Molly said passing around the jar of Floo Powder.

It took five minutes for everybody to get to Diagon Alley, Harry still didn't know how to land on his feet and Snape helped him up.

" Thanks" Harry said coughing.

Snape nodded.

Everybody headed towards Gringotts and Harry and Snape shared a cart since Snape had to get money from Harry.

First Harry and Snape went to Harry's Potter vault he's been using since he started school when he was eleven, and then they went to Snape's vault which was technically Harry's vault as well since he owned everything Snape had.

After everybody got their money they left Gringotts.

" Ok, Severus I assume you want to go off on your own?" Molly asked.

" Actually I don't think I should" Snape said, " As much as I would like to, I'm a wanted man, Voldemort's Death Eaters can be hiding anywhere."

" Ok, then I guess you'll just have to come along with us." Molly said.

All the boys except for Harry silently groaned.

" Oh believe me boys, if I had a choice, I wouldn't be tagging along with the lot of you, but I don't so just deal with it" Snape snapped at the three red heads that groaned.

" Yes professor" Ron said.

It took them all day to get supplies and Snape had to ask for Harry's permission if he could buy this and that, Snape was very humiliated when it was time to leave and when they got back to Grimmauld Place Snape took his purchases and hurried to his bedroom and didn't come out for the rest of the night.


	13. Chapter 13

A couple of days later Snape had to go to Hogwarts so he could get ready for the upcoming school year, this was very embarrassing for him because he had to get permission to leave Grimmauld Place from Harry, and he had to get permission to live at Hogwarts for the school year and teach potions.

" It's like I'm a child, I have to ask my father if I can do any damn thing, but this time my father is a fifteen year old brat" Snape ranted in his thoughts while packing, " If I don't listen to the brat, I have to get punished, just like a snot nosed kid, Oh I can't wait until the Dark Lord is dead and I can't wait until there's a spell that will end this humiliation."

The teens were still looking through the books to find any counter curse but they couldn't find anything that would help their Potions Professor.

" We'd be making progress if we just found a spell that made it so he didn't have to address me as master all the time, Potions is going to suck more than usual" Harry said with a defeated sigh.

" Well look on the bright side Harry, now Snape can't take points away from Gryffindor because that's taking points away from you" Ron said with a grin.

Harry sighed.

" Hey now we can get away with pulling pranks on Slytherins because Snape can't do anything about it, we usually only get caught by him and Filch, but mostly Snape" George said.

Fred grinned and nodded in agreement.

Snape heard the whole conversation and smirked.

" I might not be able to come up with a way to dock points from Gryffindor, but detentions... I have no trouble with handing out, you two just earned yourselves a weeks worth of detentions just for suggesting it... The first day of school, after dinner, my office, your usual seats" Snape snapped and turned around billowing his robes.

The twins groaned, " And we're trying to help that git out with his little obeying problem" Fred said.

" You were also taking advantage of the situation" Hermione scolded, " Professor Snape is a teacher and he should be respected."

Harry sighed again, he liked not having Snape be able to take points away from Gryffindor, but he also knew that it wasn't fair just because Snape was his slave, he knew he had to grant Snape permission to be able to take away points from Gryffindor.

" I'm going to give him permission to take away points from Gryffindor" Harry said.

" WHAT?" The Weasley teens asked.

" Harry are you mental? This is like a once in a lifetime opportunity, Snape can't take points from us because..." Ron started.

" I know Ron, but... It's not fair, it's not fair to Snape, it's not fair to the other houses, it's just not fair, I have to give him permission" Harry said.

" What is with you and always doing the right thing?" Ron asked.

Harry glared at Ron.

" I think that's wonderful Harry, you should do the right thing." Hermione said with a smile.

Ron rolled his eyes, " You're blowing away the chance to win the end of year house cup."

" We can win it like we do almost every year, by playing fair and not getting in trouble where we would have to lose points" Harry said.

" But not having Snape be able to dock points from us will help us" Fred said.

" You guys, if Snape can't dock points, he will tell McGonagall and she will dock the points Snape wanted to dock from us, if there's a will, there's a way and Snape _will _find it" Harry explained, " In fact he already probably figured out a way already."

The Weasleys groaned.

" I have to do the right thing" Harry said standing up.

" Go on Harry, make it right" Hermione said with a smile.

Harry smiled back at her and hurried to catch Snape before he left.

Snape was eating a sandwich when Harry caught him.

" Oh good, I thought you left already" Harry said with relief.

" Molly is making me eat before I leave" Snape said with a smirk.

" Well I think you're too skinny and you need to put some meat on your bones" Molly said.

Snape rolled his eyes.

" Was there something you needed dear?" Molly asked.

" Um... yes... uh... professor Snape... I give you permission to dock points from Gryffindor when you see fit... even from me... and... detentions too" Harry said awkwardly.

Snape raised an eyebrow, " Hmm, that was... very noble of you master, what made you think about that?"

" Well if Gryffindor wins the house cup, I want to win fair and square, and it won't be fair to the other houses if you can dock points away from them... though I kind of figured you found a way to dock points from Gryffindor anyway" Harry said.

Snape smirked, " I did... I congratulate you for being mature with this and giving me permission."

" You're... welcome professor" Harry said with a smile.


End file.
